Crossover into the Next Dimension
by Shibiki Trafalgar Law
Summary: How would you feel if you were able to team up with your favorite anime characters?In this story, venture with Jasmine, Cybris and Kiari as these sisters travel to many worlds and team up with many people and make new friends. But, on this journey they will have to work together as in the final world is where all the worlds will be free and not connected. But can they do it?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

My world is covered in darkness. The people of the island of necromancers all was dying one by one. Mother and father run to help defend and they both died. I run to help them and there was only blood shedding. The enemy comes and tells, "Kill all the Necromancers!"

The enemy was the pyromancers, fire elementals that live on the island of fire. They were so strong that everyone was dead.

Even I died on that island. But I woke up and then I saw others wake up. The pyromancers gathered all the necromancers that woke up and left the island.

Once they were gone I walked around and saw no one alive. I was walking and someone came up behind me.

"Your mother and father, where are they?" the stranger asked.

"Dead," I said and I ran to the stranger and I hugged his leg, "Are you going to kill me like all the other elementals and Marines?"

"No, I won't," he said and he crouched down to pick me up, "I will take care of you and I will never let anyone hurt you."

He carried me to the ship he came on and all I heard was the admiral coming up to me. "How is it that a kid is still alive?"

I looked at him and said, "I am never afraid of death. I am not afraid of the darkness that is cast on the world."

He looked me in the eye and saw something that I never thought he would see inside me. "Your eyes have different colors. One is black and silver and the other one is green and gold. You hold the power of more then one element in your body."

"What? So, I was born like this?"

"I have an idea. We will train all the elements in you and then…."  
"I don't need to train. I already know how to use all the elements without a problem."

Suddenly an elemental that belonged with the admiral stepped out. "I will be the judge of that since I am the same thing as you."

I stood up and took a fighting stance. Once the battle began she toyed with me. I knew she was in a different league but I had to win. I used my fire ability and that was a failure. Once I tried all the elements on her she would deflect it.

"Play time is over. This must end before you kill yourself."

"I will never give up. I will never die," I said with so much rage that the elements started to pour out of me. My clothes changed to black and green and my hair turned silver and gold. I stood up and I shot the power of all the elements at her. She went down.

I ran to her and I cried, "I'm so sorry."

"She raised her hand up to my face and told me, "You do have that power. Every necromancer with all the elements can do that when they are in danger. Good job. I had to fight you in order to prove that you were the one. And I was right."

"What, the one? I don't get it."

"The one who can save the worlds of the dimensions and reclaim the world is you; and only you. I will give you all the information you need."

She closed her eyes and all the information was transferred to me and I jolted. "Now….you…can…..save the world," were the last words she said before she died in my arms. Her body disappeared and all was left from her was a skull mark that she imprinted into my right leg.

I stood up and I told the marines straight up, "I will take her place as your elite assassin and in return nothing happens to my new family."

"Deal," were the words of admiral Akainu.

After that I left with the Marine that adopted me and we headed for the Windmill Village in the East Blue. The man who adopted me was Monkey D Garp.

* * *

Enjoy the fan fiction and please review. I am always open to ideas.


	2. Chapter 1

_**I don't own One Piece but I do own the elemental characters. Enjoy and please send me what you think.**_

The Beginning of the Endless Journey

Hello, my name is Jasmine Death Blade and I am an elemental of life and death and that has my parents worried. Elementals are the one thing in life that is the key to the worlds. Many of us are capable of many things and the elemental powers are awesome. Some of the powers are: lunar, aurora, music, magic, dragon, space, speed, tech, wind, earth, sand, gravity, shadow, ice, water, time, fire, psychic, phoenix, ghost, key, sky, solar, and sound. For dragon we have: fire, ice, earth, wind, darkness, light, astral, and sound.

We all believed that we could live in peace and not have to worry but the world can play tricks on us.

Right now I live in California and believe me it is boring. I have about seven brothers and seven sisters. I am the third oldest of my sisters and it just makes me crazy. My brothers are Blaze, Phoenix, Marco, Kiliki, Kai, Raphael, and also the youngest who is Nick. My sisters are Hazel, Acquanetta, Aura, Sefarina, Andrea, Tanya, and the youngest who is Jewel.

Blaze is a fire elemental, Phoenix is a phoenix elemental, Marco is a tech elemental, Kiliki is a shadow elemental, Kai is an earth elemental, Raphael is a solar elemental, and Nick is a sound elemental. Hazel is a space elemental; Acquanetta is water elemental, Aura is an aurora elemental, Sefarina is a speed elemental, Andrea is a psychic elemental, Tanya is music elemental, and Jewel is a time elemental.

For me I am all of what they are and plus I am originally a death and life elemental. I also am a lunar, music, dragon, wind, sand, gravity, ice, ghost, key, and sky elemental; and to me it is awesome. I was the type of person that likes to be alone and then my parent made me train with my siblings and I hated it.

"Jasmine you get to be blind-folded and try to attack us with your abilities!" Jewel yelled as Blaze blind-folded me.

He ran and everyone went hiding around the house. I walked over to a big tree and I felt Kiliki come from the back. He started to attack me so I planted him to the tree and I ran into the pool. As I dived in I immediately flipped and froze the pool solid and I ran to back to the tree and Kai popped out and ripped off my blind-fold. Everyone came and I stopped them with the shadow of the tree.

"This fight is between us! Don't interfere!" I got into a fighting stance and Kai went into a stance as well. The fight began and Kai wouldn't stop striking. I fell to the ground and laid a sand trap that he fell into. "Why do you want to fight me all of a sudden?"

"I heard from mom and dad what you really are, and I'm trying to prove it."

_Damn, he must have eavesdropped on us when we were talking last night. I can't use my abilities. _

I made a running break to the pool and unfroze it. Acquanetta popped out and crawled out. I got to the pool and I started to form a transmutation circle. Out of the circle came a dragon that had the mark of a death elemental. My tattoos on my arms started to show and then mom and dad came to the yard. "WHAT IN THE SAM HILL IS GOING ON?!" dad yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Kai started a fight with Jasmine and know he won't stop," Aura said as she glanced at dad.

Kai broke the sand trap and summoned an earth colossus and then it started to attack. It walked over to jewel and picked her up. Before anyone could stop him he planted everyone to the floor using then sand trap I placed on him. The colossus put Jewel inside his chest and was using her ability as his weapon of attack. Because Jewel was a time elemental I had to block her powers. The colossus threw a rock and it crushed me. The rock monster picked it up and dropped it on me again and then he decided to pick my body up. My eyes opened up and I destroyed the colossus with the time powers.

I landed to the ground and caught Jewel and then my tattoos started to show and my eyes turned black as night. I carried Jewel to dad and everyone was scared of what they saw. "Dad, this is the one time I ask to use my abilities to end this fight."

Dad nodded and the next thing I know was that my powers started to flow like the wind. The way that the energy was flowing was in a way that can't be explained.

I stood up and I went to Jewel. I looked at her and then I summoned my undead henchmen out from the ground. I sent it to toward the colossuses and had it retrieve Jewel's elemental powers. When it returned it returned to the underground grave it was from and I place the element back in Jewel.

_Something is not right. She should have the color in her skin return and she should be waking up. But…..WAIT! DON'T TELL ME!_

I turned to Kai and I gave him a look that made me very, very mad. "Anata wa baka! Jewel isn't waking up! Why did you have to harm her when your fight was with me?!"

His eyes widen and then he fell to his knees on the ground and I walked over to him. I gave him a look and then I knocked him out cold with my fist. When he hit the ground I walked back over to Jewel. I was stopped by Kiliki and Acquanetta. I stepped back and held my arms out and Jewel appeared in my arms. I sat on the ground and started to chant an old spell. The marks on my arms lit up and then the skull on my leg was lighting up. My eyes went black and I lifted my arm up in the air and then a soul popped into my hand.

I looked at it for a while and began to draw the time symbol on it and then placed it back into Jewel. Her eyelids started to flutter and then she was up. I scooped her up and carried her back to the house. I stopped at the back door and looked at everyone.

"This is why I don't like to train with you guys. Someone always gets hurt and I can't lose my family. I suffered it once, I don't want to suffer it again."

"What happened to you then?" Nick asked.

I looked at him and I told everyone flat out, "I am the last of the death elementals. My island was destroyed and my family is dead except for the family that adopted me."

I left to the door and opened it up and started for Jewel's room.

**What will happen to Jasmine know that the family knows who she is? What well happen to the family she is with right now? Find out in the next chapter and please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of the story. Please enjoy:3

* * *

_The one thing I hate about my family is that I get pressered to do things that I hate to do. Why? Why is it that every time people fight me someone is always dead or they are on the verge of dying._

As I put Jewel on her bed in her room I went to the kitchen and at the corner of my eye I saw one of my friends arrive. I smiled and then I went to the screen door, opened it up and greeted her into the house.

"Hey," she said as she took a step into the house.

"Hey, the last time I saw you was about a month ago."

She laughed and about five minutes of talking Andrea came into the kitchen with a look on her face.

"What do you want sis?" I ask but my friend looked back at her.

"You know what I want! ANSWERS!"

As she let out an attack my friend caught it and just looked at her. "Psychic versus Psychic; two different ranks. What will become of this?"

"You know my rank is higher than yours so why even bother with the fight?" my friend asks.

"You know Cybris if you kill her, the man we work under will be happier. I heard from him that she has caused him trouble and she also destroyed a part of the SAD factory on the island."

Cybis turned around so fast, "What?!" then turns slowly to look at her, "Why?"

With no answer Cybris tore her elemental out of her and in seconds she turned into dust. She did deserve it because no one messes with the Doflamingo Family and I mean no one. I got up and noticed that she also had a Devil Element with her Psychic Element. I picked up the elements and asked Cybris to follow me to my room.

As the door closed I place the elements on my desk and that was when something caught Cybris. "Th..that scar…how did you get it?"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Sis wait up will you!"_

"_No way besides if you want to surpass me then you have to outwit me in many things and this is one of them."_

_I ran through the portal and just as I was about to grab her arm I fell through a hole in the portal. I fell in the trees and saw people on horses riding toward something. I followed them and saw what looked like to be a titan. One after another my head was hurting and all I could hear were the screams. I ran down and yelled at them to get to safety._

_The thing was still coming so I had to take it down before anyone could get hurt and then so idiot ran out and that was when I ran toward him. As the titan grabbed him I jumped up and before it could kill the man it bit off my whole arm and then it dropped us. _

_The man was on the ground and I was in the Death Island in an ally. Blood was pouring out and I couldn't stop crying. The screams were still there and my head was about to burst. When I heard footsteps I looked up and saw my friend Onyx. He bent down till we were eye to eye and just before he could ask anything I tapped his head and showed him what I saw._

_After that I blacked out and when I woke up I had Onyx lying right next to me. I looked at him and saw that he looked peaceful and calm. I sat up and went downstairs to the living room and saw my mom and dad._

_I sat down and showed them what happened and just as it ended Cybris ran in and bear hugged me. I hugged back and when she saw my arm gone she freaked out till she saw what was in my mind._

"_You attacked a titan just to save a moron who had a death wish?!"_

"_P..pe..people were dying and the voices in my head wouldn't go away and his voice was one of them. I….I thought….that it would go away but it isn't."_

_I started to cry again and that was when my arm started to reform back but this time it had a scar from the bite mark and a line below my elbow. _

"_She has life within her," Onyx said from behind me. He came up and placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me toward him so I was leaning on him. "She needs to go to the Life Island in the North Blue and train on her powers so she could control it and adapt to it more. I will go with her and help her out."_

_I blushed a red and just before Cybris could say anything I glared at her and that shut her up._

_*Flashback ends* _

* * *

"Let's just say that I did something stupid and this is my consequence for it. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Really sis is that the best of an answer you can give me after what it is I did. I mean you do know what I did."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH! NO WAY!"

"Nice to see you too…big sister."

* * *

**Well with that out of my head I can start on the next chapter and the plot line for the future chapters. Hoped you enjoyed it and if it is a cliff hanger I do apologize. *nervously laughs* But…..tell me what you think and please review… Thanks for reading. **


End file.
